A western-style toilet facility provided with a first trap portion continuing into a lower portion of a toilet bowl, the first trap portion, a second trap portion located at a downstream side of the first trap portion, an aspirator for use in generating a negative pressure to generate a siphon action early by discharging air from between the first trap portion and the second trap portion in cleaning the toilet body, is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-96255.
In the aforementioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-96255, there is a shortcoming that odors and airborne droplets of filthy water flow out toward the toilet bowl, because of that the air aspirated by the aspirator from a water-discharge channel located at a downstream of the first trap portion is configured to flow out toward a rim together with cleaning water for cleaning the toilet body.
In the aforementioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-96255, since the western-style toilet facility is the one that transmits the negative pressure of the aspirator to the water-discharge channel located at the downstream of the first trap portion without change, it is impossible to instantaneously transmit a large amount of the negative pressure to the water-discharge channel located at the downstream of the first trap portion.